


blood and tears / they were here first

by charleybradburies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cemetery, Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Male-Female Friendship, POV Male Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Loss, Post-Movie(s), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for spies, hide and seek isn't a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood and tears / they were here first

“He really _would_ be proud of you, Eggsy,” comes her voice all of a sudden, and though he doesn’t startle, he’s still - not entirely pleasantly - surprised to see her.

If she thought she was gonna get him to talk about his fucking feelings, she was wrong.

“How the fuck-"

Roxy’s expression softens from concern to minute annoyance.

“I’m a _spy,_ wise arse. It’s not exactly difficult for me to track people down.”

_And…back to concern. Fuck._

He knows that she’s too stubborn to leave him here alone, but he tries to get her to anyway, angling his body even farther away from her and looking back towards the ground, and playing with some of the grass at the side of the gravestone. 

“Fuck off, Roxy,” he grumbles.

Sure enough, less than a minute later she’s sitting down next to him, holding the back of her skirt against her legs so that it doesn’t flare out behind her as she takes her careful seat. 

She’s got to be uncomfortable, Eggsy thinks, seeing her bare legs stretched before them, with the green grass so high that it practically covers their legs, but Roxy doesn’t seem to care. And now that she’s inches away from him, she can see just how red he imagines his eyes must be. Her attempt at a reassuring smile in his field of vision isn’t quite sweet, but the firm but gentle - and fucking _small,_ bloody hell - hand against his back is a bit beyond just how sisterly she’s started to seem in the past few weeks. 

He turns his head back away from her again, but _of fucking course_ that leaves him staring at the letters etched on the stone. 

He stares until his vision turns blurry, and then painfully blurry, and then a few moments longer, and then he gives up.

He relaxes his shoulder and tilts his head to his right, and Roxy immediately moves so as to position both of them most comfortably, leaning Eggsy against her shoulder and wrapping her arm around to hold him, keeping her grip emphatic. After a moment her right hand strays from her side to gently stroke some of his hair. 

“You’re not a machine, you know. You’re a human being. You’re allowed to feel things, Eggsy.”

His not-entirely-satisfied response comes as a soft grunt, and she gives it no reply.

And eventually, he starts to cry.


End file.
